Within the Dark Aftermath
by Alfriech van Anstanbarol
Summary: The Winter War is over, and the arrancar are decimated beyond belief. Only two - the new No. 5, Nichalaz and Halibel - remain. And with being an extinct race comes that unyielding determination to make it big again. HalibelxOC, hope my first is good.
1. CHAPTER 0: Nichalaz Simplified

BLEACH

So Human: Chapter 0

Original Character: Nichalaz Depredador

**Full Name: **Nichalaz Veleore Depradador

**Gender:** Male

**Species: **Arrancar

**Affiliation: **Arrancar

_Position: _Quinta Espada

**Zanpakutō** – El Asolada (The Plagued)

In his sealed form, El Asolada is a only very slightly longer version of a wakizashi, resembling a chisakatana. A feature of El Asolada is that it possesses no guard, but a ribbon of a black cat, a sign of misfortune and sickness in the Middle Ages. Nichalaz wears the blade on his shoulder sash.

Its release command is **'sicken them'**.

When released, El Asolada morphs Nichalaz into his true form, a naga of myth, his lower body becoming a powerful, thick, scaly black tail with a powerful stinger. His blade also transforms into twin kamas, both dripping with poison, and his face elongated and fanged. His scales constantly drip paralysis gas that he is immune to and controls, earning him the advantage in most battles. His speed and strength is also increased to an almost godlike level, earning him second in speed through _sonido_ among the arrancar, and only second to Nnoitra Jiruga. His arms and tail are draped with seemingly weightless chains.

**Appearance: **Nichalaz has very white hair, usually left uncombed and in a mop, complimenting his pale skin and dark-gray eyes. He wears the average Arrancar uniform, excluding the large tear in front that starts at the neck, where it shows off his muscular, stitch-across chest. He is very tall, about one foot Nnoitra's larger, and possesses a very muscular, but not 'scary steroid muscular', build. The remnants of his hollow mask seems to be large, bone white eyepiece, decorated with wind and fire symbols, with a dark slit for an eye. It goes over his mouth and hides most of his bandaged neck. All in all, he resembles a young adult, maybe 19 years of age.

**Personality: **Nichalaz seems to be very distant from the other arrancar, preferring to rather train by his lonesome by killing hollows. He shows no recognition towards just about any of his fellow arrancar, not even No. 1, but he does give Halibel an friendly amount of respect, being as she is the on who aided him in bringing him to No. 5.

However, he suffers from split personalities, which show very firmly when he awakens his true form. While in his naga state, he is a very angry, demonically vicious torturer. He revels in others pain and squirming when his toxins start to affect them, and always gives his opponents the most painful death possible.

**History: **Nichalaz is something of unknown in human life. Nobody knows what he was before he became a hollow.

His history as a hollow is also strangely unclear, other than the fact he ripped off his mask as a vasto lorde, not as an adjuchas.

The only very well documented thing is his history as an arrancar and Espada. When he joined the Numeros, he was known as the weakest for a reason: he had no zanpakutō. In fact, he took the longest amount of time to seal his hollow powers within a sword. After five years of being No. 99, Halibel finally stepped in and aided him in his sealing, however, his powers soared. Not only was he fast, but his hierro, outright strength and unbelievable adeptness with poisons and sonido skyrocketed him through the ranks, taking Nnoitras place after he fell by Zaraki Kenpachi's hands. His current location? Karukara Town, where hopefully, utilizing the gigai he created for himself and Halibel, he'll be able to live out his days in peace.


	2. CHAPTER 1 The Fool

BLEACH

Within The Dark Aftermath

Chapter 01 – Misery Everlasting

I could never have dreamed that this day would come. Seriously, I couldn't have.

But it seems it has, and it seems that I literally_ dreamed about it. _

As I lay flying through this space, my garganta, to 'Karakura Town', a ditty starts going through my head: _Did we really have any chance at this insanity Aizen led us to? _I probably knew that answer the day I decided to sacrifice my free will for power, but ignored it anyways. He or one of his whores (Gin, Tousen, can't remember their names all that well...) would have heard, and then I would've been royally screwed. So I knew this would all fall apart, ever since I saw that man.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Honestly, I thought that he would be dead by now. He fought against Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra – do I really need to go on? This fifteen year old punk had been literally showered with outside help, and done some freaky voodoo shit last time I checked, which is probably how he defeated just about every Espada possible. I thought I could've taken him, but I wouldn't chance it. He did seem rather powerful...

Ah, finally. Here in the fake Karakura Town. How I wish this place was gone. No matter. I stood in midair for a moment, taking in everything I could about this little town of weaklings. I almost smiled at the fact that Aizen had been so incompetent in his planning and was about to lose most of his arrancar. It never ceased to amaze me, really. All of this went through my head as a morphed alongside my fellow arrancar, Halibel, Stark and Barragan.

"I knew you were incompetent, Barragan, but seriously...sending _your _Fracción to fight against their elite? You really are as bad a strategist as your namesake suggests." I stated rather bluntly, startling all three of them.

"Feh. Elite my foot. Findor, Charlotte, Po and Avirama are the best fighters I-" Barragan began, before I gave him a tap on the shoulder.

"Po just went and died. I'll have to remember the shinigami who did-Oh hey! There goes Findor. I can't sense either Avirama or Charlotte, so they must be dead."

Barragan's mouth turned to me, suddenly sweating a lot more than he had just been. "Very funny, but-"

"He's right." came Stark's voice of reason. "It seems your Fracción failed in their task." Here he yawned, obviously unamused by all this...excitement.

"So I would guess it's time for us to fight?" I asked, drawing my blade from its sheath.

"So it seems." came the deathly serious tones of Halibel.

"Yeah, yeah." Stark yawned again. "Get ready...I guess..."

"Alright then. I'll take Shorty and Boobies over there." I called out, pointing at the white haired teenager standing resolute, with some huge titted slut standing next to him. Lucky fucker.

"I will head after the ninja woman and her...stoogey assistant." came Halibel, gesturing with her sword to

"Flower Boy and Glasses." yawned Stark unenthusiastically.

"Getting too old for this...Whitey-locks and Long Beard are mine." Barragan mumbled grumpily as he forced himself out of his throne.

"Right then. GO!" I yelled out.

And in what seemed like a split second, we were gone.

A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER. I really, really am. If this is really bad, just tell me. Please. Anyways...yeah, that felt kinda good.

By the by, THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATHS. DO NOT GET PISSED, THIS IS SOME CRAPPY THING THAT DOESN'T MATTER.

_**Nicknames For The Shinigami**_

Shorty + Boobies - Hitsugaya and Matsumoto

Whitey-locks + Long Beard - Ukitake and Yamamoto

Flower Boy + Glasses - Kyōraku and Ise

Ninja Girl + Stooge - Soi Fong and Ōmaeda


End file.
